More Pineapples and a little CSI
by kenziegal22
Summary: So basically a sequel to A little bit of CSI and a LOT of pineapples. You can read it if you want. I'm bad at summaries. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Sooooooo my friend said I should make a sequel to A little bit of CSI and a LOT of Pineapples. Here ya goooooo

(Shawn POV)

Bored! That's what I was. Gus was somewhere doing something. Lassie and Jules were on a case. I was sitting in my chair, which was lowered to the ground, playing darts. Luckily for me, I'd only hit the wall twice, so Gus couldn't kill me. My stomach rumbled and I knew the perfect snack. A pineapple! I rolled over to my desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a whole pineapple and a knife. I raised the chair and put the pineapple on the desk. I took my time and cut it into perfect cubes. When I was done I threw the peelings away and put the knife back, finally able to eat my pineapple.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Gus asked, walking in the room.

I swallowed, "Eating pineapple."

"I can see that, but where did you get it?"

"My desk. I was hungry!"

Gus shook his head and sat at his desk, opening his computer. I was halfway done with my pineapple when the phone rang.

"You wanna answer that?" I asked.

Gus sighed but answered the phone anyway.

"Hello."

"Yeah. No problem. We will be down there as soon as we can."

I was now interested as to what was going on. I sat up straighter and waited until Gus put the phone down.

"Case?!" I asked excitedly.

"Kind of. We gotta go back to Vegas," he replied.

"Really?! Are Lassie and Jules coming?"

"Ummmmm Jules is. Lassie is actually missing..."

"What! When? Why do we have to go back to Vegas?"

"Shawn! Calm down! Lassie went missing about an hour ago. The case him and Jules were working on, well I guess the guy has connections in Vegas, so we have to go check it out. Jules is gonna meet us at the station and we will leave from there."

"We gotta pack!"

"I know! Let's go!"

I grabbed an empty container and put the rest of the pineapple in it and grabbed my phone and jacket. Gus and I got into his car and drove to my apartment. I jumped out and ran inside. I grabbed a bag and shoved clothes in it. I went into the kitchen and started going through my cabinets, looking for a pineapple. I found one in the cabinet where I kept all my glasses. I shrugged and put that in my bag, closing it. I went back to Gus' car and got in, throwing my stuff in the back. Gus then drove to his place. I stayed in the car and decided to call my dad to tell him what's going on, not wanting a repeat of last time.

"What do you want, Shawn?" He asked.

"Lassie got abducted and I have to go back to Vegas, just thought I'd let ya know," I replied.

"Umm well thanks. Hope you find Detective Lassiter." And with that he hung up.

Gus had taken less time than me and was out by the time I finished my conversation.

"Let's go save Lassie!" I said.

Gus shook his head and drove towards the PD. I opened my container and finished my pineapple. Once at the station we went to the Chiefs office and saw Jules was in there. She looked upset.

"Mr. Guster, I assume you've told Mr. Spencer the predicament?" Chief asked. Gus nodded.

"Alright. The CSI's know you're coming, so you can go."

"Jules, I can drive if you want me to," Gus offered.

"Please," she replied.

Gus and I grabbed our things from his car and got into Jules. I sat in the way back while Jules was in the pass anger seat. I leaned back and closed my eyes, somehow falling asleep.

Here ya gooooo! Hope us like it. Reviews please. The chapters will get longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! **

**Review please! **

(Greg POV)

I walked into the building and went to the locker room. I took off my jacket and put it in my locker, changed my shirt and clipped my badge onto one of my belt-loops. I walked out of the locker room and started towards the break room, I hadn't run into anyone else and I wasn't late today, so I was slightly confused. Walking into the break room I saw Nick was the only one in there, reading the newspaper. I walked in and sat across from him.

"Hey, Greg, see anyone else yet?" he asked when he saw me.

I shook my head, "No I haven't, and I'm not even late. Although I haven't been past the lab yet so I'm not sure if Hodges is here yet or not."

"Probably, he's always early."

"You got that right. Wait, isn't Morgan in Florida for a conference this week?"

"I think so. Sara may be a little late, and I'm not sure about D.B."

"I'm here," a voice said from the door. I turned around and saw Sara was walking into the room.

She walked to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. She sat down on my right and drank her coffee in silence. A few minutes later Russell walked into the room looking stressed and he had a small stack of papers.

"What's up, Russell?" Nick asked, putting his paper down.

"Quite a lot actually, but we'll get to that later. Anyway, Sara, you and Finn have 2 D.B.'s and a missing child. Mother was working at the hospital when this happened and she's distraught. I'll try and swing by if you need help."

"Where is Finn?" Sara asked, putting her coffee down.

"She was running into the locker room as I was walking down here. Here's the information." Russell handed Sara a piece of paper and she looked at it and sighed.

"What happens in Vegas, I have to deal with..." she walked out of the room with that. I laughed a little bit at that because it's true.

"You two are kind of in luck. Vegas is being quiet about major crimes tonight." Russell started.

"Awesome," Nick said quietly, he probably wanted to get caught up on paperwork or something.

"But, Santa Barbara is sending people down again."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Detective Lassiter went missing during a case and they believe whoever took him has connections here, so you two will help them out again." I nodded my head, feeling bad for the other three.

"When do you think they will be here?" Nick asked.

"Should be soon. I'll have Sam send them down here when they arrive."

With that Russell left the room, still looking a little stressed. I got up and told Nick I was going to check to see if the lab needed help. He said he would page me when the others got here. I started towards the lab and walked by Russell's office. I was a little worried about him and stopped outside his door. I fought with myself for a few minutes before I knocked on the door. I heard a faint come in and opened it.

"Whatcha need, Greg?" Russell asked from his desk.

"You looked either stressed or upset back in the break room and I wanted to make sure you were doing okay," I replied.

"I am a little stressed, but it's mainly because of all this paperwork. To top it all off, Charlie is getting ready to move back to college and we've been helping him pack all week, so I've gotten like none of my paperwork done."

"Well, if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask anyone around here. We are all willing to help with anything, and I'm pretty sure Brass wouldn't mind doing some paperwork."

"Thanks, Greg. I may just have to take you up on that offer if things don't settle down soon."

I laughed and walked back out of the room, closing the door behind me. I walked into the lab and saw Hodges typing stuff onto the computer.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"Nope, we've been really slow lately, so there's really nothing to do right now. I'm just finishing up some paperwork for the last case and then I'm going to clean," Hodges replied. I nodded and left.

This week has been really slow, which was a good thing for the citizens, but not really for us. Although it did give everyone a chance to catch up on paperwork and relax a little bit. I left the lab and went back to the break room. When I walked in, Nick had started reading the paper again, so I turned on the T.V. and left it on the news. I leaned back in my chair and zoned out for a little bit. I jumped when I heard someone clear his throat at the door. I turned around and saw Shawn, Gus, and Jules standing there. I stood up and smiled.

"Welcome back," I said.

"Thanks! Although the circumstances aren't ideal..." Gus trailed off.

"Yes...but do you guys have any leads or information?" Nick asked, putting his paper back down.

"Well the case that Detective Lassiter and I were on was a serial killer. His name is Jordan Rathajen. So far he has killed six people in Santa Barbara. At first we thought the cases were unrelated because the victims had nothing in common, but how they were killed were similar. We were just about to apprehend Rathajen in his house when a flash bomb went off. Once I recovered I noticed Detective Lassiter was missing and found a note on the floor next to me. It was from Rathajen saying that he had Lassiter. We figured out the day before that Rathajen has connections here and in Miami. Once Lassiter went missing, it was decided that we would check here first to see if anything could be found," Jules explained. I nodded my head along with her story.

"Do you know where he would be staying or do we need to do a little more research?" I asked, my brain going in a million different directions.

"Not positive where he would be. Lassiter went missing about eight hours ago. We left Santa Barbara as soon as we could. I didn't think that he would leave Santa Barbara," Jules said.

"That's alright. I can go find our tech guy and us two can search for him. You guys can make up some good coffee and relax," I said. Nick stood up and went to the cupboards and I left the room, going to find Archie.

Archie was sitting at his computer in his little office. I knocked and walked in without waiting for an answer.

"Why hello there, Greg," Archie said with a smile.

"Hey, Archie, ready to do some research?" I asked, smiling at him.

He nodded and patted the seat next to him. I sat down and turned so I was facing a computer.

"What are we looking for?" he asked.

"A guy named Jordan Rathajen. Anything that will give us a clue of where he may live here or may have lived. There is a missing Detective from Santa Barbara and his partner and two other's."

Archie nodded and started typing. I shook my arms and got to work on my computer, using sites that Archie wasn't. We worked in silence for a little while, sneaking glances at each other every few minutes.

Now everyone around here knew almost everything about me, _almost_. The one thing they didn't know was that I was gay. Only Archie knew that and that was because he noticed something wasn't right with me. Fortunately, he was accepting, and I was grateful at first, but now I think he was either gay or bi. When he found out I kind of developed a crush on him, but I don't think he knew that yet.

I shook my head and focused back on my work, keeping anything with Rathajen's name. Eventually I found all that I was going to and started sifting through what I found. I was able to take some information out because it had nothing of importance. I did find some old tickets and he even did a stint for armed robbery. Once I was done sifting through everything I started to print out what was left. I leaned back in my chair and stretched. I glanced over at Archie and saw he was going through his information too.

"Almost done?" I asked.

"Yup, just a few more un-needed documents then I can print everything off," he replied.

I nodded and got up, going to the printer. I bent down and grabbed a file from the drawer and stood back up. I opened it and grabbed the papers and put them in there. I closed it and set it back down next to the printer and went to sit back down.

I saw Archie hit print and then lean back, yawning.

"I need some coffee," he said.

"Nick should have made some of my coffee for the others, so you can have some if you want when all this is done," I told him.

"Thanks!" he said, brightening up a little bit.

"Not a problem. You look like you need it and you helped me."

"Yeah, but you don't like sharing your coffee."

"I can make exceptions." I was flirting with him a little bit, but I didn't care.

"So...when's your next day off?"

"Saturday I hope. I don't know how long this whole missing detective thing will go on for." By now the printer was done so I walked over to it and started putting the papers in the folder.

"Well, if you are off then, um..." Archie sounded nervous.

"What?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound rude.

"Would you um...like to go out for dinner or something?"

I turned around and saw Archie was looking at the floor and blushing. I felt my cheeks start to turn pink and I was smiling.

"I mean...it's okay if you don't want to..."

"Archie. That sounds good. I'll let you know for sure when I can. You have my number right?"

He nodded and looked up, smiling.

"Great, now let's go get some coffee. Also, I need to give Detective O'Hara this information." I held the folder up.

Archie stood up, still smiling, but not as big as before, I calmed down a little bit and we walked out of the office. Archie and I were silent the short walk to the break room. I walked in first and went to the table, where it looked like Shawn and Nick were playing cards, Gus was on his phone, and Jules looked ready to fall asleep in her coffee.

"Did you guys find anything?" Gus asked, being the first to see us.

"Pulled everything with Rathajen's name. Of course, had to weed a few things out, but got quite a bit of information," I replied and set the folder down in the middle of the table and sat down in an empty chair.

Shawn was the first one to grab the folder and he was flipping through the information. Archie had poured himself a cup of coffee and came and sat down next to me, sipping his coffee.

When Shawn was finished he gave the folder to Jules and Gus to look through. He was eyeing Archie and me with suspicion, but I brushed it off. We were both acting completely normal right now.

It took Jules and Gus a few minutes to look through the folder, but they finally closed it and put it back down. Jules sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. She looked completely exhausted and so did Gus.

"Why don't you guys go get a hotel and get some sleep. Gus and Jules, you both look ready to pass out. You will need clear heads if we want to find Rathajen before anything happens to Detective Lassiter," Nick suggested.

"I think that sounds like a good idea. Gus, I'm going to drive," Shawn said and took the keys from Gus' hand.

Shawn stood up and the other two followed him wordlessly. Nick started looking through the folder. I stood up and went and grabbed myself a cup of coffee. Just then Russell walked into the room, looking less stressed than earlier.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"We sent them to get some sleep, but we found quite a bit of information on Rathajen," I said.

"Is that who took Detective Lassiter?" I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to call Sara or Finn and see how they are doing. It's been quite a while since they left."

"No need," Finn said as her and Sara walked in.

"How'd it go?" Russell asked.

"The mother certainly isn't a suspect. She could barely even talk. Don't even get me started about the boys. It was horrible," Sara said, sitting down and putting her head in her hands. I reached over and pat her shoulder.

The rest of the shift went by in a blur. I remember going over the information again with Nick and Russell, trying to find anything more, but my brain wasn't processing anything anymore. When I finally got home I didn't even change, but just passed out on top of my covers.

**Where did that come from. **

**That took me a while to write. **

**Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been suuuuuuper duuuuuuuper busy, so don't hate me. **

(Greg POV)

I woke up because my stomach was making dying whale noises. Not that I know what a dying whale sounds like, but whatever...I groaned and got out of bed, shutting my alarm off so it wouldn't scare me later. Against my better judgment, I got some food before showering. I walked to my kitchen and raided it, making note that I needed to go grocery shopping soon.

I finally decided on some cereal and quickly ate it so I could take a quick shower. After I was done with my shower I got dressed and started on my hair, which took me a while. My stomach decided it still didn't have enough food, so I found some bread and stuck it in the toaster. While waiting for it to pop up I decided to check my phone. I had no new texts, but saw that I could be early today too. My toast popped up and I grabbed it, taking it with me as I left my apartment, making sure it was locked.

The ride to the station was filled with really loud music. I had my windows rolled down and was eating my toast. I found a parking spot and steered my car into it. I turned it off and finished my toast. I didn't notice that Sara was here too until she rapped on my window, which nearly gave me a heart attack. I gave Sara a look and she backed away from my car. I got out of the car, toast still in my mouth.

"Decided to show up on time today?" she asked.

I swallowed, "I woke up earlier than usual, so I decided why not."

Sara shook her head laughing and we walked into the station, going to the locker room. Once in there I took my jacket off and grabbed my badge and *cringe* gun. I clipped them on my belt and closed my locker, making my way to the break room. I was the first one in there and I turned on the coffee pot. Sara wasn't that far behind me and she sat down at the table. I followed suit, but grabbed the paper off the counter before I did so.

I opened the paper and started looking through it. There wasn't anything major to be reported, but I was early and bored so I needed something to do. After a few minutes Nick walked into the room, doing a double take when he saw me.

"Early again!?" he asked.

"Yup, and I don't like it," I replied, chuckling.

Nick shook his head and poured himself a cup of coffee. As he was doing that Finn walked into the room. She came and sat down next to me, resting her head on the table.

"We should probably get to work. I think Brass said they have Jake in interrogation room one," Sara said after a moment of silence.

Finn groaned, but got up. Sara did the same and they left the room. I abandoned my paper and grabbed a cup of coffee. I leaned against the counter and saw Russel enter the room.

"Great, you two are here. Nick, I need you to make a run to the strip and check out this call. It doesn't make a lot of sense on paper, but hopefully it will when you get there," he started, giving Nick a piece of paper. "Greg, I need you to go to this house on 18th. Dead wife that the husband called in. Says he's been on a business trip, but he has a history of abuse, so you need to check for foul play." I was then handed a piece of paper.

I looked it over and noticed it was pretty straight forward. I nodded and set my cup down, ready to leave.

"What about Shawn, Gus, and Detective O'Hara?" Nick asked, a confused look on his face.

"I'll have them sift through the papers again and compare notes, see if they can find anything that'll match up," Russel replied.

(Shawn POV)

My alarm went off again. I then shot up and realized that we were probably gonna be late. I threw a pillow at Gus, whose butt was in the air. The pillow hit him and he fell off the bed. He shot up off the floor and looked mad, but then looked at the clock and ran to the bathroom. I looked over at Jules and saw she was still sleeping. I decided to be nicer and gently shook her awake.

"Jules, time to get up or we are gonna be late," I said.

Her eyes shot open and she looked confused for a second. I got out of bed and went to my bag, grabbing some clothes for the day. Gus came out of the bathroom and I went in, doing my business and getting ready for the day, skipping a shower for now.

Jules was waiting outside the bathroom and I let her through. I went back to my bag and found some of my cologne and sprayed it on me so I didn't smell too bad. My stomach decided to growl at that moment.

"A little hungry?" Gus asked.

"Maybe. Could we stop somewhere?" I asked.

"We'll be late, but I don't care. I'm actually pretty hungry myself," Gus replied.

Just then, Jules came out of the bathroom, looking awake.

"Are we gonna stop for food?" she asked.

"We'll be late, but everyone's hungry, so..." Gus trailed off.

"Drive through it is!" I said, pointing my finger in the air.

Jules shook her head and we left the room, making our way to the elevator. I looked and noticed something was off about it.

"Wait!" I all but yelled and put my fingers to my temple.

"What now, Shawn?" Jules asked.

"Someone tampered with the elevator," I replied.

"And how do you know that?" Gus sounded annoyed.

I gave him the finger. No! Not that finger. The universal sign telling him to wait a minute. I looked behind me and noticed a table. I walked over to it and tried to pick it up. I failed, so I drug it. I brought it to the edge of the elevator and then started to push it in. There was a creaking in the elevator, and not the normal kind. Gus and Jules both backed up as I kept pushing the table in.

I heard something snap when the table was about half in and jumped back, running into Gus. The elevator fell down ten stories, making a large crashing sound when it hit the bottom. I looked at Gus and Jules and they looked extremely shocked.

"Stairs?" I asked. They both nodded.

Nine flights of stairs is not a fun thing, but when one elevator breaks, it kinda puts you off on taking the other one. Once we made it to the lobby, there were frantic looking people. I was the first to walk into the lobby and was immediately bombarded with questions by the front desk lady.

"Sharron, let me talk to them!" the manager yelled. She had gotten pretty loud, but she nodded and left.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, you see, I'm psychic and I had a vision of the elevator plummeting to it's death. These two didn't believe me, so I pushed a table into the elevator and it did just what I envisioned," I responded.

We were then questioned for the next ten minutes or so, my stomach growling loudly at regular intervals. Russel had called Jules and she explained the situation, telling him that we would be there after we got some food.

After the questioning was over, Gus went and pulled the car around and Jules gave me a huge hug, not saying anything. I let her go when Gus pulled up and climbed into the backseat. I then directed Gus to a fast food restaurant that 'conveniently' sold pineapples. I ordered myself a nice breakfast sandwich with pineapple chunks and a pineapple smoothie, diving in the second I got it.

Once at the station, Russel filled us in on what we can do to help, so I sat down and started sifting through the large amount of papers that was on the table with Jules pulling out some of her own. This was going to take a long time.

**sooo here ya go. **

**it would be longer, but I could no longer spell so I decided to end it...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it's been such a long time. **

**I started college this year and it's been hectic. **

(Greg's POV)

I made my way back into the station, wanting to finish up my paperwork for the case before I started helping the Santa Barbara people. It was easy enough to convict the husband. He wasn't as smart as he thought he was. I walked into the break room and saw Russell sitting at the table with the other three.

"Hey, Greg. How'd the case go?" Russell asked when he saw me.

"The husband thought he was smarter than he was. I convicted him within five minutes of starting the investigation," I replied, grabbing an empty chair.

"Awesome. Finish up your report and then you can help us go through these papers," Russell replied.

I nodded and got to work. It didn't take me that long to finish it, but it did take me a while to get all my other information in order before I submitted it. Nick had gotten back while I was finishing submitting and had dropped off a bag of food before leaving the room again. He said something about how I cannot touch it because it was his food and I wanted to pout. I just got up, grabbed the bag, and put it in the fridge before grabbing some food that I left in here the other night. I sat back down and opened the container. Gus told me what they were looking for so I pulled some papers near me while I was eating.

I snatched a highlighter from the middle of the table and started going through the papers. It was taking forever. Nick came back in, saw that his food was not there, glared at me, and went to the fridge. He knew me so well.

He ate while standing at the counter and left the room again. I made a mental note to ask him about his case because I remember Russell said it was confusing and Nick seemed frustrated.

It took almost two hours to go through all the papers, each of us going through all of the papers when someone else was done with them, making sure we didn't miss anything. I felt like my eyes were going to bleed from reading so much information. I'm also sure I knew way to much information about what this guy did in High School.

"So where does this leave us?" I ask, leaning back and rubbing my eyes.

"It leaves us with the knowledge that Rathjen is a mess up mofo who needs to be found and locked away," Shawn said, leaning back in his own chair.

"I agree with that. We need to narrow down the locations of where he could be and then we can go from there," Jules piped up, looking at a piece of paper with all of Rathjen's known residences.

I stood up, stretching and started out the room, grabbing the paper as I passed by Jules, going to find Archie.

"Where ya going?" Shawn asked.

"To talk with our computer guy. He can help us narrow down where Rathjen might be," I answered and left.

I walked into Archie's office, finding him playing some kind of game on one computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked, bemused.

"Russell wants me to go through this game and see if I can find some guy who might be linked to some murders," he replied.

"Want to take a break and help me?" I asked, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Yes please!" he said and rolled to his other computer. "What do you need."

"You remember that guy we were researching last night?"

"Rathjen right?"

"Yeah. We've got a list of past residences and wanted to know if he could possibly be using them now."

I handed the list to Archie and he looked it over.

"Give me about an hour or two and I'll see what I can come up with."

"Thanks, Archie. You're the best."

"No problem."

I left Archie's office and started down the hallway. Nick turned the corner and we ran into each other.

"Sorry man," I said, bending down to pick up the papers he dropped.

"It's okay. This case may do my head in," Nick said, rubbing his temples.

I looked at the papers and noticed one had a code written on it.

"Are you trying to decipher it?" I asked.

"Yes, but no one I've talked to has been able to figure it out," Nick replied, frustrated.

"Give me about ten minutes and I should have this cracked for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think I know what kind of code this is."

"Thanks, Greggo."

I gave Nick the rest of the papers and went to a quiet place to figure out the code. It didn't take me long at all, and I knew it wouldn't, but I wanted to make sure I deciphered it right and I wanted some alone time. Nick found me ten minutes later and I told him how I figured out the code and how he could figure it out if he needed to later. He thanked me and I started back to the break room. I passed by the conference type room and noticed that Russell and the others had relocated there. I went in and they started explaining what they were working on.

The rest of the night blurred together and I had developed a massive headache a couple hours before my shift ended. Shawn noticed this and asked if I was okay. I tried to play if off like I was but Russell was having none of that. He sent me home early.

Once home I went to the bathroom and grabbed some Ibuprofen. I took the recommended dosage and made my way to my room. I changed into some comfortable clothes, plugged my phone in and passed out.

**Sorry it's crappy. **

**Sorry it's been so long too. **

**Review please.**


End file.
